Love at Second sight
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Draco's jealousy turns into love for Harry Potter.
1. The Cause Harry's POV

This is Harry's Pov

********

A crowd was gathered outside, camera's in hand, asking questions about the recent events that had changed the life of wizards everywhere. They were surrounding a young Wizard, he was uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. Journalists were eagerly waiting for responses and kids asking for autographs.

"Harry Potter" a female journalist pushed her way towards the crowd. A pen and a small notebook in hand, she stood there and gaped when she stood face to face with the chosen one.

"How did you do it?" She asked, looking at the chosen one. "Can I take a picture of your scar?"

Other photographers took snapshot's of him every micro second, Harry's vision becoming blurry at the moment. He really didn't want the attention. Standing there alone with none of his friends wasn't comfortable.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

I was settled at last, with Voldemort gone, I was free. Free from the nightmares and all those sweaty nights, where I would wake up in the middle of the night from a dark dream. But no more, He was gone and the wizarding world was free once again. I was _happy_.

Happiness came in many ways, for some it was easy and others complicated. In my perspective, complicated fitted me very well. I had lost so many people with a vain war, a war that never should have started. A man that should have never been a wizard to begin with.

I wished my parents were still alive, they would have been so proud of me. I unconsciously smiled and looked outside. My last year at Hogwarts was here, I knew it from this moment, that I would miss it very much when I was finished this year.

I was sitting a seat across two other empty seats, my friends were yet to arrive. They were coming, that was for sure. I was lucky to have friends like them, they were there every time I needed them. And not spending the last two months with them, a loneliness surrounded me.

Lost in my own musings, I didn't become aware of two familiar voices until now. The new couple was arriving my way.

Hermione and Ron opened the door to my compartment, they were blooming, It was like a new sun had been given birth. I had heard from Ginny that they were dating. It was about time that they did start dating, I'd known from the start that they liked each other but were too embarrassed to admit it.

I got up and hugged them both, Hermione put her arms around my neck and hugged me firmly. She looked beautiful as always. I would be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on her but that was before, right now I was happy for Ron. Me and Ron shook hands a gave each other a light hug.

They both sat down together, holding hands, squeezing them. I could see the sweat forming in the gripped hands.

I smiled at them and their newly discovered joy, I was contented for them but also envious. Obvious jealousy overflew me from nowhere.

"So how's it been Harry?" Hermione's honey voice asked. He eyes were beaming.

"Yeah, tell us Harry." Ron spoke "We saw you in the newspaper." He leaned back and started looking for something in his small bag that he had in his hand. I was curious as to what it was but Hermione caught my attention from him.

"Harry" She snapped her fingers in front of me, her beautiful fingers made a nice sound when they snapped. My entire interest fell upon her being.

"Yeah, it's been great" I said, I felt like a two faced idiot. "First time living alone". My entire summer had been awful since I had moved away from the Weasley's to my new apartment.

Ron discovered his object from his bag and threw it right in front of his face.

"Hey look, I saved it"

It was a newspaper, the same one that had an interview of him. That interview was done a week later when the dark lord was defeated.

I took the newspaper and looked at it, I looked at myself in it and a sudden realization fell upon me. I was hurt, in need of repairment. The moving picture didn't resemble me much, the boy I saw was a worn out puppet who had been lucky enough to kill voldermot.

I quickly gave it back to Ron, I didn't want to see that, it reminded me of the war too much. Which was awful. Ron looked at me with confusion but Hermione knew well enough why, She took the newspaper from Ron's lap and hit him with it on his head.

"Ron, what is wrong with you" She repeated hitting him and his responses were all the more amusing. She was sweet, I couldn't believe Ron had her and not me.

"Why, what did I do?" He asked, looking at him "Ouch, stop hitting me"

"You should know better….after all his been through" She hit him one final time and threw the newspaper at his face.

Ron's eyes grew a little large, he understood why. He looked at my apologetically and put the newspaper away.

My attention went to the window, I watched students climb up the train. New students and old and some returning to finish their eighth year, Like me and my friends were doing right now.

It was a great ride to Hogwarts but every good thing has to come to an end. I should be used to it now. I heard a bit of a ruffle outside and a few cursing going on. It was like someone was pushing themselves through a crowd and destroying anything in their way. Just like Voldemort, It angered me just to think about it.

I heard certain Slytherins voice call out. I just sighed, it was a pity that he was had returned too. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione groaned. I liked that sound, they way she growled it was a soothing voice in my opinion.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold voice drawl from behind a crowd. He was walking with his two friends Goyle and Crabbe as body guards.

Ron grunted, "We should have killed him" he looked at Harry. Regretting saving the Slytherins at the last battle against Voldemort. "Harry I told you"

I didn't wanted to hear it, as much as I wish I wasn't around him, there was no reason for me to have killed him. He was confused back there and everyone needed a second chance.

"Ron it's just Malfoy, don't let him get to you" Hermione said. Putting a hand on Ron.

I looked at them both, I had a desire for someone to say that to me, after all, Draco would be here to abuse me more than them.

"That's so sweet you filthy little Mud blood" Draco's cold voice got their attention. Standing in the compartment door.

I looked at the blonde Slytherin. This sneaky bastard had done so much wrong to me and my friends and still came back to us with his threats and abuse.

I snarled, I wasn't going to take this nonsense anymore. I think it was about time he learned his place. He was below me and with all his allegations of being superior were going to be crushed by me. I declared this and made a promise to myself. He was done for.

Hermione and Ron looked up at the blonde, behind him were his two dim witted friends.

I looked at Ron and he was eyeing Hermione, I gazed away from him to her, she was hurt and I didn't like that. No friend of my were going to get hurt by him.

Ron didn't want to be bullied by this moron anymore either. After all he had saved the Slytherins life out there, the least he could do was be grateful.

Ron got up nosily and stood face to face with Draco, I could see the new formed bravery in him. He was doing what any other boyfriend would have done. He was standing up for her. Although, I don't think Hermione would need it. She was tough.

"Careful Weasley" Goyle sneered "Don't want your new clothes getting bloody.

Draco noticed Ron's new clothes and sneered, I hated that sound from him. "I heard your family finally got their hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?" He looked at Harry and smirked. "At least they paid you off Potty, or you could have been living in the dump" he said it with a malicious laughter "because when you were done with Voldemort, my mother was sure they would throw you away like the puppet you were"

I couldn't believe his shitty words, how fucking dare he. I gritted my teeth and my hands became fierce. He didn't have the damn right to even stand here today.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Ron said. He clutched his hands into fists.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice.

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, 'Don't!'

I looked at Hermione, she was kind but sometimes that wasn't necessary for people like Malfoy.

"Wise move, Granger," breathed Malfoy. "New Head, new times… be good now, Potty… Weasel King…" Crabbe and Goyle sneered. "See…you at school Potter or should I say The boy who got lucky"

I visibly growled and like Ron got up, I pulled Ron out of the way and stood head to head with Malfoy, who was standing at the compartment door.

Looking down, I had a million things running through my brain _I can kill him right now_. There was no reason for me to restrain myself anymore.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said in a dangerous voice. Approaching him till I was standing mere inches away. Malfoy was a head short of me and had to look up. I snickered at the thought.

After spending an entire year trying to kill Voldemort, I had gotten a little taller and more stronger. Using up so much time alone, the only thing I did to get myself busy with was working out. I don't want to be a bragger but I was pretty damn well built. Yeah, I had gotten a little self concious a while ago when I wanted Hermione's different kind of attention but that was all lost now.

I could take out this git anytime I wanted, That was all that had been gained from my pathetic workout.

Draco looked a little skinnier then usually, his frame was thin and his silky hair had started shinning like it used to when in they were in their fifth year.

I haven't noticed it before but my 6th year at Hogwarts, I remember his hair losing its shine and _beauty. _Wait, not beauty, it's attraction. _Why was I even thinking about his hair and did I say beauty?_

I felt a little loss for words, my heart skipped a beat when Malfoy spoke again.

"You feeling all right Potter? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" Draco drawled asking for a fight. Not that he wanted to be involved in any physical fights. He wasn't fit for those, considering a fight from Harry was like asking a certain mud blood mainly Granger to get lost from Hogwarts once and for all.

"Get out" I said. My hands desperately restraining itself from gripping the blonde's throat.

Looking up, Draco backed up a bit. He was close enough to feel the others heat "Did I hit a nerve? he said softly "What will you do?....Potty"

"I'm warning you" I yelled.

I gripped Malfoy's both arms and dragged him towards the window, opposite to where Crabbe and Goyle were.

I crushed him against the windows and heard him yelp. I liked that sound, it sounded better then when Hermione had growled.

Hermione and Ron held a wand to Malfoy's two friends from getting anywhere near Harry and the blonde Slytherin now. If they were any smarter, they would stay put and they did use their brains for once. Harry was pleased with what his two friends had done.

"Let me go" Draco yelled intimidated. I became conscious again when Malfoy, breathed heavily against my neck, I hadn't realized it before but I was almost leaning against him.

My two tightened hands around his arms loosened up a bit, when I saw his discomfort. I was crushing him between the window and himself. I bet he was feeling like a fool right now, probably hadn't seen this coming.

His cheeks went a little pink from his limitless efforts of freeing himself. I wasn't letting him go off without a warning.

I leaned in and looked at him straight in the eye. I didn't considered myself to be threatening but looking at the frightened boy against me, I was surprised. _Was it me or did Malfoy looked scared?_

The Slytherin boy was quivering under me and it was nothing short of entertaining_. _New formed sweat surrounded his face and his pink cheeks started darkening with red.

I had thought of many ways in torturing the blonde under me but never had the back bones to do so. I leaned into Malfoy's ear, I wanted to let him off with a warning, I wanted to scare him even more, So I leaned in, I didn't want to but I unconsciously smelled his hair Instead. _Mmm… Strawberry. _

_Shit. _Now, why did I do that. I pretended to ignore it but the boy below my had shivered coldly. I just decided on finishing this shit up.

"Look Malfoy, I don't want to hurt you" I stated with a little threat in my tone.

"You've passed that point already Potter" Malfoy's voice was a little broken, his crimson eyes looked up at me.

I felt a little bad for doing this to him. I very well know, no one had ever dared laid a hand on him like this before. Specially the way he was reacting, it was like, no one had ever talked back to him.

"Well, I didn't mean too" I shrieked. Malfoy went timid. His eye's hinting a little red in them.

"Let me go" Malfoy whined, "Let go or else" he desperately tried to move under my grip but was to no avail.

I just let him go and Malfoy exhaled noisily, quickly moving away from me and too his friends. It just felt wrong for me to be doing this to him. I just didn't wanted to hurt him for some reason.

Malfoy stood behind his two friends and looked back at me with anger "You'll pay for this Potter" With that threat. Malfoy left with leaving me alone with me friends.

* * *

TBC….My next Chapter would be on Draco's POV.

Read and Review.


	2. The Cause Draco's POV

I'll be bringing some of the characters back to life. The ones who had died in the war. So that's that.

Read and Review. And I replaced all three chapters of this story.

* * *

"Why is he flaunting?" Crabbe snickered at the newspaper. We were sitting across each other, Crabbe and Goyle together, since I didn't want anyone near me, I was by myself.

_What were they looking at? _I was curious, some part of the newspaper article had bought out loathing from my two friends. The look on their faces were of extreme jealousy and hate, I wondered why and swiftly hauled the newspaper to myself.

"what in the world?" I looked at the front page and saw none other than Potter himself. He was standing there like a dumb puzzle waiting to be solved.

"Why's he on the Newspaper?" I got a little irritated and gritted my teeth. "Again?" I finished. The stupid lucky boy was always on the news paper. I looked at him again, standing there baffled, I recovered and threw the newspaper at Crabbe's face.

There was no reason for me to care, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from my jealous friends and outside the window.

Like looking at Potters overgrown hair wasn't enough, I saw Weasley and Granger aboard the Train. _How aggravating is that?_. I looked back from my seat to watch the two walk up ahead the other way, I was stunned when I realized the two were holding hands.

That stupid mud blood, She thought she could get anyone she wanted, I hated her more then I hated Potter. She stole Victor Krum from me a few years back, the mud blood of a witch, a while ago she was also eyeing Potter, god I wanted to rip her eyes off at that moment.

"that's a lie"

My attention went back to my two friends, both were still envying him. Potter, the boy who lived. Humph, I could have killed Voldemort too, I was just in a little trouble that's all. I was going through so much and I was almost killed in that damn war. Luckily for me, Potter was there too.

I hate to admit it but Potter was proving to be the strongest wizard that ever lived, not that there is any proof of that.

"oh he's here, he's here" I heard a bunch of first year students yell and screeched at each other. "Harry Potter is here". _I got irritated, why was it always him?._ He got so much attention for everything and it wasn't fair. _I was better than him!_

I looked behind my back yet again and saw a small pack gathered in front a compartment. I scorned, I knew that was where Potter was, It was so obvious, he wanted all the attention he could get. _Couldn't he go to a more private place? Was there one on this train in the first place?_

I stood up in a haste, it was time I saw Potter again. I hadn't seen him ever since the war had ended. "Let's go" I said in my superior tone. Crabbe and Goyle were caught up in reading the front page that they didn't even notice _me_.

I pulled the paper away from them and threw it at the floor, Finally both looked up at me but in confusion. I sighed heavily.

"Let's go" I said again "Let's pay a visit to Potter and his bloody friends"

I saw both of them getting enlightened in front of me. They got up and followed behind me.

There was a small crowd of little kids, first years were all gathered like some kind of celebrity was on board. They were waiting outside Potter's compartment. "Pathetic kids" I said more to myself then to others.

I pushed two students away from my way, "Would you mind moving out of the way?" my cold voice drawled from behind the crowd. I saw how a bunch of kids withered in front of me and I laughed a little. It was fun being with Crabbe and Goyle. They were too intimidating.

I heard a low grunt coming from the direction where Potter was, "We should have killed him" the voice was of none other than a Weasel. "Harry I told you"

I was enraged at the stupid red heads plea, _how dare he say such a thing?_ My life was never in their hands to being with.

"Ron it's just Malfoy, don't let him get to you" And that was the mud bloods bloody voice I heard.

"That's so sweet, you filthy little Mud blood" I finally reached the compartment after shoving all the kids away, immediately getting their attention. The mud blood was sitting next to the red head and Potter didn't even bother looking at me.

I looked at Potter, he was eyeing Granger with a suspicious look. Something in him hinted something from her and he snarled at _me_. He wasn't looking at me but I knew he had snarled at me and not the mud blood.

The red head looked around and suddenly got up, this took me up by surprise. I didn't expect this from him. Potter was surprised too and finally had looked up. _At least he had gotten a new hair cut!_

"Careful Weasley" Goyle sneered "Don't want your new clothes getting bloody.

_Shocking. New clothes?_ I looked him up and down and noticed he was wearing clothes that probably would have cost more than his house last year. And now, Weasley stood there with some sense of pride. _Humph, being protective? This will be fun. I liked dissing him allot, got on his nerves much faster than the other two._

I sneered at him. "I heard your family finally got their hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," I said, mocking him. "Did your mother die of shock?" I looked at Potter and smirked, he wasn't the only one getting insulted, Even Potter fumed.

"At least they paid you off Potty, or you could have been living in the dump" I said it with a malicious laughter "because when you were done with Voldemort, my mother was sure they would throw you away like the puppet you were"

I laughed at my own joke, my mother hadn't really said that but it was easy to lie then to tell him the truth, my mother had found a new form of respect for him.

That made me angry. I hated that even my own family was starting to like him. He was nothing more than someone who had gotten really lucky.

"Shut up, Malfoy" the Weasel said. I saw his hands turning into fists, I could see the visible veins popping out.

"Be careful, Weasley," I sneered, I didn't want a physical fight. That was the last thing on my mind. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." I put on a shrill, piercing voice.

The red head pulled out his wand, but Granger pushed it away, whispering, 'Don't!'

I looked at Granger with hate. I seriously hated her. Appearing like an angel but inside she was a devil. That's how all mud bloods were! Father had told me about people like her.

"Wise move, Granger," I breathed. "New Head, new times… be good now, Potty… Weasel King…" Crabbe and Goyle sneered. "See…you at school Potter or should I say The boy who got lucky" I was about to leave, I looked at all three of them over.

I was a little upset that I hadn't insulted Potter much, the way the Weasel was acting, all mighty and powerful, I didn't want to take my chance.

I would have left if I hadn't heard a growl, It came from Potter, something I hadn't seen before. It was like a tigers, kind of sexy. Victor Krum used to do that allot. Oh, It wasn't sexy when Potter did that, it just reminded me of Krum.

Victor Krum, my two month boyfriend that Granger had stolen from me. The fury filled me up again.

Potter got up infuriated and pulled his best friend out of his way. Instead of Weasley, Potter had now taken his place and stood in front of me.

I was a little flabbergasted at his immense size. I hadn't realized he had gotten this big before, he was breathing lividly and looking down at me.

I didn't look at him straight in the eye but could feel his anger. I looked down and saw his hands clutched, just like Weasley had done, that was something you had to worry about when in front of him, right now.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he spoke in a dangerous voice. I backed up a bit when he got a little closer, _what was he thinking?_ Taking this too seriously! He'd never stood up to me like this before.

"You feeling all right Potter? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" I drawled asking for a fight, not a real fight, I wanted to see how much further he could push himself. Comparing our sizes, Potter had the advantage but I had my two friends behind me too.

"Get out" He said, I noticed how his hands shook violently, was he going to do something?

I looked up at him "Did I hit a nerve? I said softly "What will you do?....Potty"

"I'm warning you" he yelled.

Soon enough, his hands were on each of my arms and violently threw me at the window opposite of where I was standing. My two friends were still at the compartment door, they were alarmed as much as I was.

The impact of me hitting the window was hard, I was offended by his sudden outburst, his outburst left my head in a heated pain and I yelped in surprise.

I breathed heavily and shook against his hold. My friends were coming to my aid but Granger and Weasley decided to take away that offer and held my friends hostage with their wands against their throats.

I was frightened at that moment. I didn't get scared easily but the look Potter gave me was menacing.

"Let me go" I yelled, I was intimidated. Potter was so close to me, he wasn't paying any attention to me but to his friends behind him. I breathed heavily against his neck, he was standing so close. My arms were hurting painfully. My arms were paralyzed from his grip and painfully started flowing my blood threw it's veins.

When he realized my discomfort from his tightly gripped hands, he loosened it up a bit but didn't let me go. I was a little relived, at least he wasn't possessed.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I attempted to free myself from his loose grip. Even if his grip wasn't strong like before, he was still dominant between us. I felt fragile at the moment, my eyes were blurring from the water forming in my eyes. It happened every time I was hurt. I hated it. It gave a wrong impression.

He leaned into me and I froze, His eyes meeting mine and I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. If that wasn't bad, he came so close to me that I could feel little electric shocks going through my hair. I shivered and averted my eyes from him.

"Look Malfoy, I don't want to hurt you" it felt like a threat to me.

"You've passed that point already Potter" my voice was a little cracked, I couldn't talk straight with someone so furious hovering over me. There was a lump in my throat.

No one had ever laid their hand on me and now here I was, under Potter, squirming like a coward. I felt so foolish for even coming here. _How was I supposed to know?_, He had changed so much.

"Well, I didn't mean too" he shrieked. He had a look of guilt in his eyes but did nothing to show it, gnashing my teeth, I struggled against his hold once again.

"Let me go" I whined, "Let go or else" I wanted to show him I wasn't afraid, I wasn't going to give him a thrill.

It worked, he let go off me. He stepped back and looked away. I quickly went to my friends side, pushing Granger and Weasley away from my way.

I looked back, straight at Potter. "You'll pay for this Potter" I threatened him, he wasn't going to go away with this easily. I'm going to make him miserable. This year, I'll make him wish he'd never stepped on this train ever.

I left quickly, with my friends behind me, what _was the point of having them with me?_ They were useless sometimes.

* * *

TBC


	3. Project

**Draco's POV**

"Shut up, you silly little boy" Professor Snape said, his lips curling. "Do you ever stop talking?" He bored into Harry's eyes and stalked over to his table.

I watched as Potter visibly gritted his teeth, he was sitting with the Weasel. Anyone sitting with a Weasley should know that they aren't safe. I snickered when Professor Snape planted his hands on Potters table. The table shook from the impact but Potter stayed situated and looked up at him.

"Mind if you share?" he looked between the two suspects "What were you discussing?"

Potter sighed in defeat and I knew he was about to lie, he never conversed in telling truth to Professor Snape…ever. It was unfair the way Snape was treated by the golden boy.

"We were wondering" Potter cleared his throat "weren't you supposed to be our Defense against the Arts teacher? Why are you teaching Potions again?" he said. I could see a flash of anger cross the teachers face.

"Or were you sacked, from that position because you weren't suited for such a big task to go up against?" Potter finished.

I heard a few gasps and small talk come from some of the students but they were all silenced very soon by Professor Snape.

"Why you little!" Professor Snape was furious, he's eyes were wide and his mouth was open showing two sharp teeth like a vampires.

"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you," Snape went on, he was loud enough for everyone to hear, "but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him."

"You don't talk in my class" he's voice was smooth this time, "Either you go by my rules or leave this room right now"

I crossed my fingers for him to leave, Just because of the war, he thought he could get away with anything he ever wanted. I watched as Weasley shook his head and Granger getting angry, I liked the view. Potter being miserable was something I'd always be prepared to see.

"I'll stay" Potter said quietly, hoping no one would hear it but the room was so quiet that even a pin falling could have been heard. I smirked. _Pathetic_, he was so _pathetic_.

"Do you know what I think, Potter?...I think that you are a liar and a cheat and that you and your friends deserve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term. "What do you think, Potter?"

"They didn't do anything" he replied back, I liked that idea and it sounded great for the mud blood to have detention too. Me, Crabbe and Goyle laughed, and got the attention of the entire class. Everyone looked at us except Snape.

Potter eyed me with rage but all I did was give him a smirk. He shrugged away from me, waiting for professor to leave.

"Okay, I understand and I'm sorry, now can we please get back to our lesson" Potter insisted.

That jerk!

"Of course" Snape said with a little victory. "50 points off Gryffindor"

I laughed again.

"Quiet" Snape directed that at me. "Turn to page 7, we will be learning Advanced artistic potions

Potter looked back at me, I didn't notice it but as soon as I caught him in the corner of my eye, I turned to look back but he gazed away.

"Last but not least" Snape was finishing off, the class had been very boring. The only thing Snape did was lecture on our new lesson. We had to make up our own potions. _How hard could that be?_

"You will be making your own potions starting tomorrow" He stated. "You'll be working in groups"

_Groups?_ I could do this by myself. I raised my hand to get his attention. He didn't notice, I was sitting all the way in the back and waved my hand at him. He still didn't get my attention, so I called out.

"Sir" I said, finally getting his undivided attention.

"Yes, Malfoy" He looked at me across the room.

"Can we work independently?" I asked him, hoping I was didn't have to work with any dim witted students here, not even Crabbe or Goyle. "I'm perfectly fine on my own" I assured him.

He smirked, "Yes, Draco. I need your brains to enlighten a student in this room who doesn't know a thing about magic or potions" he looked at me straight but he wasn't the only one looking, it seemed like, I had gotten almost everyone's attention in the room.

"oh" I looked around the room and noticed Neville Longbottom sitting with someone. Couldn't he use his own brain for once?.

"Not him" Interrupted Snape, he had noticed me referring to Longbottom. "I have Granger to advise him on his task!" we both looked at Granger, she snapped her head up when he mentioned her name. She and Ron were busy reading a book, both were probably thinking about partnering up. I beamed in delight. They weren't going to be partners.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Quiet" Snape looked at me again "I want you to assist Potter in this Project"

"Huh?, What?" I couldn't do that! No.

"I'm sorry that I have to put you through this" he turned his back to me "But Potter knows nothing of Potions" this time he looked at Potter directly, meeting his eye "Last time he stole my book to impress _Professor_ Slughorn"

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"I'm sorry that I have to put you through this but Potter knows nothing of Potions"

I let out a low growl, how fucking dare he. He knew nothing of me and never will. I felt his eyes fall on me and I looked at him directly.

"Last time he stole my book to impress _Professor_ Slughorn". Some of the students in the class laughed and giggled, specially Malfoy, he was having the time of his life, I bet.

I looked back and gazed at Malfoy, he glared back at me but quickly averted his eyes, shifting in his seat. If he had any guts he wouldn't have done that. In a way, I was glad, for some reason.

"Now" Snape bought back my awareness. "Get settled up and sit next to your partners". I watched Hermione leave her place next to Ron regretfully. Everyone else could chose anyone they wanted for a partner but Me and Hermione weren't that lucky.

"move up, Draco" Professor Snape called "I cannot see you with these over grown heads in the way, You will be sitting next to Potter"

I saw Malfoy shrug, he was reluctant in moving. He wanted to be next to Crabbe and Goyle but his anticipations were crushed. He picked up his book and his bag, throwing It over his shoulder, he slowly walked up to me.

He moved slow, nervously walking. His frame was thin and scorching. It was like a model walking on a cat walk. He looked so _beautiful._ I let out a small cough and looked his way. Malfoy seemed uncomfortable, He didn't like my gaze but my eyes just wouldn't move away. For some reason my heart was skipping fast beats, this was the second time, I would be meeting him again.

"Potter" Snape yelled. I spun around to meet Snape's eyes blistering. "Didn't anyone tell you? Staring is rude?"

"Sorry" I said uncomfortably, I tried loosening up my collar, It was getting hot in here.

Finally, what seemed like hours but were a few seconds, Malfoy took a seat on my left side. He put his book down on the table carefully and sat down, ignoring me. His attention was in front of the class. Snape started talking nonsense again, probably another long lecture on this shit of a project.

I looked at Malfoy, he was busy paying attention. For a bully, Malfoy was smarter than most of the students in class. He was like a geek but a pretty geek. Harry cleared his mind, these thoughts that were popping into his head were inappropriate yet so pleasant.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Tomorrow, I want every student to come up with an Idea" Seconds before the class was finished, Snape finally decided to tell us our homework "for your potions project and how to comprehend it with your ingredients"

I quickly wrote down the assignment and closed my books, I really wanted to get out of this hell whole. How can I do any work when some jerk keeps staring at you. Potter. He had no shame, he was getting a kick out of my nervousness, yes I was nervous, who wouldn't be? I was sitting next to Potter.

Just as soon the class was dismissed, I instantly got on my feet and went to my friends. We left the room together, Crabbe and Goyle glanced and nudged at me. They were _annoying!_

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Who are you partnered with?" I asked Ron, he was angry. I wondered who it was. Hermione joined us a second later, she was explaining the lesson to Neville.

"A bitch" he said, Hermione cleared her throat to announce her arrival. We both looked at her and let her in the middle between us. _I like standing next to her._

"Who is it?" She said, upset that she and Ron weren't partners in this project.

"Pansy Parkinson" he said it with a snort "All she did was talk and talk!"

I put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright"

"They are alike, you know" he stated "she and Malfoy"

My interest in the subject sharpened. I casually looked up at him "What do you mean?".

"They should date, then we could have a laugh at them" he said it in his cool voice. Hermione agreed with him and they laughed.

"Yeah" she said.

_No_, I thought. Somehow, I didn't like the thought of Malfoy dating Pansy. It was uncalled for.

* * *

R&R

TBC


End file.
